valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen World Vol 1 1
| Series = ''Fallen World'' | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation In the year 4002, a cyborg samurai named Rai struggles to find his morality, while the nanite-filled supersoldier Bloodshot is on a mission to save the citizens of Earth. Will they work together for the greater good? All signs point to no. Oh, and did we mention there are also dinosaurs on the loose and powerful animal-human hybrid mutants? Good luck with that, Rai. Love smart sci-fi and engrossing world-building? Dan Abnett (Aquaman) and Adam Pollina’s (X-Force) FALLEN WORLD has you covered. Fallen World Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * ** * Kor'Tunga Clans Other Characters: * ** * Noah the Engineer * * Sontaku Council ** Human survivors ** * Locations: * ** 4001 C.E. *** *** **** ** 4002 C.E. *** Earth **** **** Ruins of New Japan ***** , New Japan}} ***** **** Unspecified mountain range *** New Japan / Over-Star Items: * Construction and hydroponic farms * Medical centers * Message drone * * Petrochemical smoke * Stasis Chamber Vehicles: * Aircraft Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), & ©, Blank Cover, & (Pre-Order), (1:250), & (OASAS), ( ), (Wasatch) * Editors: (senior), (associate) * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Fallen World #1 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Cover C ** Textless Glass Variant Cover * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script, line art, colors, and lettered final for page 1 * Fallen Fashion (2 pages) ** Character Designs and Commentary by A.J. Jothikumar *** Fallen World Design Philosophy *** Rai Character Designs * Visions of the Future - script excerpts and line art (2 pages) ** I-Cry ** Bloodshot, Dinosaur Hunter ** Eternal Wanderer ** Paradise, Lost ** Dearth to Us All ** Bloodshot Through the Heart * Rise of the Raijin (1 page) ** Commentary by Dan Abnett (over page 15) Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:FALLEN WORLD 001 COVER-A MEYERS.jpg|'Cover A' by Jonboy Meyers FALLEN WORLD 001 COVER-B JOTHIKUMAR.jpg|'Cover B' by A.J. Jothikumar FALLEN WORLD 001 COVER-C TURNBULL.jpg|'Cover C' by Koi Turnbull FALLEN WORLD 001 COVER BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' FALLEN WORLD 001 PRE-ORDER MACK.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover ' by David Mack FALLEN WORLD 001 VARIANT BRAITHWAITE.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Glass Variant' by Doug Braithwaite Exclusive Covers FALLEN WORLD 001 VARIANT-OASAS JAE LEE-A.jpg|'OASAS Comics Exclusive Cover A' by Jae Lee & June Chung (500 copies only) FALLEN WORLD 001 VARIANT-OASAS JAE LEE-B.jpg|'OASAS Comics Exclusive Virgin Cover B' by Jae Lee & June Chung (300 copies only) FALLEN WORLD 001 VARIANT-OASAS JAE LEE-C.jpg|'OASAS Comics Exclusive Virgin B&W Cover C' by Jae Lee (200 copies only) FALLEN WORLD 001 VARIANT-SHAZAM SALGADO VIRGIN.png|'Shazam! Comics & Toys Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Jimbo Salgado (100 copies only) FALLEN WORLD 001 VARIANT-WASATCH SEVY.jpg|'Wasatch Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Phillip Sevy (550 copies only) Note: The non-virgin version of Shazam!'s exclusive cover by Jimbo Salgado is still missing. Textless Cover Art FALLEN WORLD 001 COVER-A MEYERS-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Jonboy Meyers Preview FALLEN WORLD 001 001.jpg FALLEN WORLD 001 002.jpg FALLEN WORLD 001 003.jpg FALLEN WORLD 001 004.jpg FALLEN WORLD 001 005.jpg Related References External links